Never Surrender
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: With Dark Elf Malekith awake he is hell bent on finishing the last of Shardae's bloodline to make matters worse Jane harbors the Aether a weapon Malekith seeeks. Loki is determined to be free to live a life with Shardae and their child. Again the fated pair will be tested along with the loss of two loved ones.
1. Loki Fate&New Arrivals

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Here is the third installment for the Ice&Fire series!  
Two new characters are introduced in this chapter and I hope you like them!  
** **You also find out the name of Shardae and Loki's child!  
**  
 **I don't own any of Marvel's characters!  
** **I just own my OC's.**

Shardae stood beside her mother in the throne room waiting for Loki to arrive. Five months had passed since Loki tried to take conquer Midgard. Upon discovering her mate was alive and well Shardae had never been happier. That night after their reunion she bound herself to her mate as well as making love with him. However the act of intimacy resulted in a pregnancy. One that was discovered to be progressing faster than normal. As though her daughter sensed her mother's uneasiness the child kicked and a smile came upon Shardae's lips.

Her stomach was now very visible under all the clothes she wore and today she was wearing a summer dress the color of forest green. Shardae wore a golden circlet on her head showing that she was to be Thor's bride. The wedding was already set a month from now because Odin wanted Shardae to have her child before marrying his oldest son. Selene noticed her daughter was restless and she placed her hand into Shardae's. As promised Odin allowed Shardae to go visit Loki whenever she wished and the God of Mischief at first wouldn't accept her visits.

But eventually he gave in because his silent treatment had been hurting his beloved and he no longer wished to see Shardae suffering because of his stubbornness. During one of their visits the God of Mischief suggested the name he had thought of awhile back and Shardae liked it. The sound of chains made Shardae snap her head up and she saw her mate being lead into the throne room by many guards being held in chains. She hated seeing her other half in chains but she said nothing.

"Loki" Frigga said.

"Hello mother" Loki greeted the Queen of Asgard first. "Have I made you proud?"

Shardae rolled her eyes despite being imprisoned Loki still had that smartass tongue of his.

"Please don't make this worse" Frigga begged her son.

"Define worse" Loki answered her.

"Enough!" Odin called out making every turn to him. "I will speak to the prisoner alongside Shardae and her mother"

Frigga turned and took her leave from the throne room.

"You look well today my love" Loki finally greeted Shardae.

Shardae nodded before Loki turned to Odin. He walked a bit forward before coming to a stop. His usual smirk came to his lips and he laughed lightly.

"I really don't see what the fuss is about"

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin began. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death"

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of earth as a benevolent god just like you, and Shardae had no part in my plans as she told you her dragon half took control and led her to me she shouldn't be punished for my crimes"

"She willingly made her choice to marry your brother to spare your life" Odin continued. "And we are not gods, we are born, we live, we die, just as humans do"

"Give it or take 5,000 years" Loki countered.

"All of this because Loki desires a throne?"

"It is my birthright"

"Your birthright!" Odin yelled. "Was to die as a child, cast out onto a frozen rock, if I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me"

"If I am here to hear your verdict then just swing it, it's not that I don't enjoy our little talks, it's just, I don't love them"

"Frigga, Shardae, and your unborn daughter are the only reason you're still alive, while Shardae is free to see you inside your cell, you will never see your mother again"

"I have the right to see my daughter when she arrives" Loki stated calmly.

"Which I will allow" Odin interrupted. "Even I am not that cruel to deny a father from his child"

Loki remained quiet and was grateful that his adopted father at least gave him those choices.

"You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons" Odin finally delivered his verdict.

"And what of Thor? You will still make that witless oak king while I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done, he will bring order to the Nine Realms and then yes he will be king"

"Well that went well" Selene said to her daughter trying her best to cheer her daughter up.

"At least he won't be killed thank gods" Shardae agreed.

"Where is your fiancé anyway?" Selene asked her only child.

"On Vanaheim helping Hogun to kick some rebel's ass" Shardae answered.

Even though Shardae and Thor would never be involved romantically the God of Thunder gave Shardae all the attention he thought was best for her. Shardae was thankful to have Thor as a friend and eventually she would accept him as her husband. Thor also made it clear he would not bed her without her consent or do anything to hurt her which Shardae found sweet. But Thor would go the Bifrost every night and would check in with Heimdall to see how Jane was doing. Thor's heart still belonged to the human female.

Her thoughts were broken when two loud roars was heard from outside her bedroom. Immediately her mother went to the balcony and Shardae followed after her mother. In the sky soaring towards the palace were two dragons. They were slightly smaller than Selene and Shardae but still large enough to fill the sky. One was pure silver all over his body while the other had golden scales. Both dragons had four legs alongside their wings. These dragons were none other than Felix's Shardae's father and mate to Selene and Caim her grandfather.

Caim was larger than his son and he was considered a beauty in his dragon form. Selene turned around and Shardae knew her mother was excited to finally see her mate. Outside Odin and Frigga were waiting for the two males dragons to land. Caim was the first to land and his body smoked silver before turning to his human form.

"Grandfather!" Shardae shouted rushing over to her only living grandparent and hugged him.

A smile broke upon Caim's face and he happily welcomed his granddaughter's embrace.

"I have missed you little one" he told her.

Caim looked like the average aging human man with short silver hair however he was only two hundred years old. His eyes were icy blue and they matched with his short silver hair. Felix first greeted his mate and wife before turning to his daughter. Felix looked like his father only his hair was dark brown and his eyes were the same as his sires.

"Dad" Shardae said hugging her father for the first time in so long.

"I've missed you kiddo" Felix said and he kissed her forehead. "And I see your hatchling is doing well too"

"Lord Caim and Felix welcome to Asgard" Odin greeted the male dragons.

"Thank you" Felix replied and he shook hands with Odin.

Felix briefly kissed Frigga's hand before Caim said.

"You've gotten old"

Odin eyed Caim in a similar manner and the two men remained quiet before they started to laugh.

"Wait a minute you two know one another?" Selene demanded at her father-in-law.

"Aye we do but we haven't seen each other in over a century" Caim answered.

"Holy shit" was all Shardae could say not believing that her own grandfather and Odin were friends.

After the rest of her family was settled in the palace Shardae decided to pay her mate a visit to the dungeons. Loki was reading a book when Shardae arrived in front of his cell. Loki perked his head up and his usual smirk came upon his lips. The guards undid the force field and Shardae was quick to enter the cell. Even in his cell Loki muttered a spell under his breath and it was a spell that gave the dragoness and her beloved privacy.

"I'm sorry you had to see me in such a pathetic state earlier my love" Loki apologized as he placed his forehead against hers.

Shardae didn't answer and she gave her mate a much needed kiss on the mouth. Loki responded by wrapping an arm around her waist while his free hand caressed her face. After a few minutes the couple pulled away from each other to breathe.

"I miss this" Loki said quietly.

"I do as well" Shardae agreed.

"How long until you give birth to Nimue?" Loki asked.

"Two more weeks are what the healers are thinking" Shardae answered. "She has been shifting inside me"

"She has to learn what her human half and dragon half are as well as her" Loki stopped.

"We don't know how much of your Jotunheim blood she wields" Shardae interrupted.

Loki remained quiet and she placed a hand to her mate's face.

"I also came to warn you my grandfather and sire are here so if they come to see you mind your manners"

"Oh really?" Loki asked a smirk coming to his lips.

"Don't you start" Shardae gave her mate a warning growl. "My grandfather is not a dragon to be trifled with"

"If that is what you wish" Loki said.

Shardae smirked knowing her beloved for now would behave. She gave her mate another kiss before she and him started their visit.

 **^^  
So I pictured Bill Nighy to portray Caim. The original Caim belongs to Squaresoft I just liked the name!  
The original name Nimue belongs to whoever made her. Peter Facineli would portray Felix. Hope you liked!**


	2. Jane Arrives In Asgard

**Jane enters the story finally!  
** **I've always liked her and decided to not make things awkward for Shardae and Thor lol.**

"I take you went to visit Loki" Heimdall greeted Shardae as she entered the now repaired Bifrost.

"That I did" Shardae confirmed. "And don't bother to lie to me Thor went to earth to check on his beloved did he not?"

"Aye that he did" Heimdall replied. "She was fine until I could no longer see her"

"F**k" the dragoness growled.

"A future queen of Asgard shouldn't use such language but then again even I have heard Lady Frigga use it"

That got Shardae to snort in amusement just as Heimdall opened the portal within the Bifrost.

"Oh shit!" Shardae exclaimed ducking as a part of a car went flying past her and Heimdall.

Two figures emerged from it and Heimdall placed the sword used to open the portal back into its pedestal and the portal closed.

"We have to do that again"

In front of them stood Jane Foster Thor's love interest and unwilling host to the Aether.

Jane noticed she wasn't alone with Thor and she looked to Heimdall and Shardae.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Welcome to Asgard" Heimdall said first.

"Nice to finally meet you" Shardae added coming up to Jane. "I'm Shardae a friend of Thor's"

"Wait are you the dragon shifter?" Jane inquired with interest.

Shardae shot a questioning look at Thor who only blushed.

"Yes I am and right now currently carrying my mate's child"

"I can see a boy or a girl?" Jane asked.

"A girl"

Shardae took an immediate liking to Thor's beloved. She was quirky and sweet something that suited well with mighty God of Thunder. Shardae then caught the scent of Aether and she growled.

"She needs to be seen by the healers" Shardae told Thor.

"I was just taking her there" Thor agreed.

Together the both of them took Jane to the healers so they could find whatever was ailing her. Thor also didn't want Odin to find out about Jane which wouldn't last long. When they arrived at the healer's quarters Shardae stood back and watched as Jane lay down on the examination table. Thor remained by Jane's side and Shardae was glad that he was finally back with her. One of the healers started to work on Jane as the examination table lit up with orange light. Jane was definitely interested and Shardae didn't blame her. A second later Jane's silhouette hovered over her body while the healers continued their work.

 _You shouldn't get to close to the human_ her beast told her. _And I would prepare soon for going into labor._

 _Since when did you decide when our child comes?_

Shardae asked her beast.

 _Just a hunch_ her dragon joked before she went silent.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Odin asked in annoyance coming into the chamber.

"She is ill" Thor countered looking to his father.

"She is mortal, illness is their defining trait" Odin continued as the healers finished their examination.

"She has a lethal thing inside her" Shardae interrupted walking over to Odin and Thor. "She will die if it cannot be removed"

"And I brought her here because we can help her" Thor added.

"She does not belong here on Asgard any more than a goat belongs at a banquet table"

Now Jane was insulted wondering who the hell this old man was insulting her like this.

"Did he just?" she began as she sat up. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Odin, King of Asgard, protector of the nine realms" Odin answered looking to her.

"Oh, well, I'm"

"I know very well who you are Jane Foster" Odin interrupted.

"You told your dad about me?" Jane asked turning to Thor.

Shardae was about to make a comment when she suddenly felt a brief pain. Growling she walked away from the others and went over to the nearby wall pressing a hand against it. She waited until the pain disappeared and when the guards went to take Jane back to the Bifrost they were sent flying as the Aether activated within Jane. The room glowed red for a second before it disappeared and Jane collapsed back onto the table. Thor rushed over to her and Shardae did as well. Odin came over as well and he used his magic to examine Jane. Shardae could see inside of Jane's body which was pretty cool.

"It's impossible"

"The infection it's defending her"

"It's defending itself" Shardae corrected the healer. "It's the Aether"

"You are right" Odin agreed and he led them to one of the palace libraries.

He went on to explain about the Dark Elves and an alien matter called the Aether. A dangerous life force that the Dark Elf Malekith used as a weapon. However Odin's father Bor defeated the Dark Elves and the nine realms were at peace.

"Malekith is still alive" Shardae said after Odin closed the book. "And he will come for Jane since she is the Aether's host"

"And he will be a threat to you and your family" Thor added. "If he sees you're with child"

Immediately Shardae snarled in anger and Odin placed a hand to calm the dragoness.

"Your child will be safe"

"If that elf male dares to try and kill my daughter he has another thing coming" Shardae hissed.

Loki watched in boredom as more prisoners were being brought into the dungeons.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends how thoughtful"

"The books I sent do they not interest you?" Frigga asked.

Loki turned to the astral projection of his mother.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity reading?

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable Loki" Frigga told her son.

"Have you?" Loki asked. "Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? Unlike them Shardae has been the only one not keeping me from going insane, it must be so inconvenient them asking after me day and night?"

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here" Frigga told her youngest.

"My actions?" Loki started. "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I had been fed my entire life that I was born to be a king"

"A king? A true king admits his faults, what of the lives you took on earth?" Frigga asked.

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin taken himself"

"Your father" Frigga began.

"He's not my father!" Loki shouted turning to his mother.

"Then am I not your mother?" Frigga asked.

Loki hated seeing the look on his mother's face but his pride made the next words come out of his mouth.

"You're not"

Frigga was definitely hurt by those words but she hid her feelings well as she smiled weakly.

"You're always so perceptive about everyone but yourself"

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head lifting up his hand and undid the spell that allowed Frigga's astral form to be in the cell. She disappeared a second later and Loki regretted the words he had told her.

"I have bad news" Selene said to her daughter as she entered the bedroom she had been living in while staying on Asgard. Her father and grandfather were uneasy.

"What is it?" Shardae asked.

"That damn elf" Felix hissed.

"F**k" Shardae hissed."How long until should we expect them to come here?"

"That remains uncertain" Caim answered his granddaughter. "But as soon as he learns your mother and you are here, the Aether will be his second priority, he will do anything to kill you, your mother, and your child"

"Losing one's life mate is devastating and it drove Malekith into madness and revenge, and he won't rest until the last of my family's blood is killed" Selene growled. Shardae was about to answer when the same pain she felt earlier returned to her only this time it was stronger. She whimpered in pain and Selene immediately rose to her feet rushing over to her daughter as did Caim and Felix.

"She's starting to labor" Caim said.

"Some timing Nimue" Shardae said under her breath.

"Fetch Odin" Selene called to the guards.

They took off at the dragon shifter's commands and Shardae hissed as the contractions started. It didn't take long for Odin to arrive and when he saw Shardae hunched over swearing he knew it was time.

"Come I will make sure she is hidden somewhere secure"

"I will go notify Loki" Selene added. She then took her leave to head to the dungeons.

Using his strength Caim took his granddaughter into his arms. While Odin lead them towards where Shardae would give birth the young dragoness kept swearing like tomorrow since the pain of labor was hurting her.

"Your mother swore a lot more when she went into labor with you kid" Felix joked.

"Not helping old man!" Shardae snapped at her father. "Ow! F**K!"

Loki had been reading a book close to the screen of his cell when Selene came into his vision. His head rose and he dropped the book when he saw the look on her face.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"It's time" Selene told her daughter's mate.

Loki knew what the dragon shifter meant and he backed away as the guards undid the cell screen. Selene entered the cell and she used some kind of magic and handcuffs formed onto Loki's hands. Loki would have argued with cuffs on him but he decided to hold his tongue. He was even lucky that he would even be seeing his child being born. Selene placed her firm grip on Loki's shoulder and pulled him out of the cell.

"Damn woman you have a strong grip" Loki told her.

"Watch it male" Selene warned with a growl as she led Loki out of the dungeons.

 **0.0  
Oh shit!  
Looks like Nimue decided to come early!  
And just when Malekith will attack Asgard too!**


	3. Life&Death

**So Shardae and Loki's daughter is finally born. Sadly Malekith arrives and someone dies.**

While leading Shardae and the rest of her family to where the healers were waiting the King of Asgard already knew what was to come. Shardae would let a few foul words slip but other than she was quiet. Finally Odin opened the doors to the room and he let Caim and his son enter first. Caim walked over to the bed where Shardae would rest and endure her labor. He placed his granddaughter onto her back and stood back as a midwife and a healer pulled her skirts up to check on Shardae's progress. While this happened Selene managed to arrive with Loki. A protective growl emitted from both Caim and Felix's throats as Loki approached.

"Knock it off you two" Shardae hissed as she dealt with another contraction.

At her command both male dragons obeyed and let Loki pass. Loki pressed a kiss against his beloved's forehead and Shardae growled a response. A guard then came to Odin and whispered into his ear. Alarm filled the King of Asgard's face and he had no choice but to leave. However he would make sure the room was guarded inside and out. The midwife finished her examination and stated that Shardae wasn't fully dilated to give birth and thus everyone had to wait. Loki hated seeing the looks of pain on Shardae's face and he comforted her anyway he could to ease her mind off the labor. Selene also joined her daughter's side and would periodically press a cool cloth against her forehead. Selene could sense the nerves that were radiating off of Loki.

"Nervous aren't you hatchling?" she asked the God of Mischief.

"Very" Loki replied.

"That is normal" Caim interrupted turning to Shardae's mate. "I can see how devoted you are to my granddaughter"  
Loki didn't dare look into the older dragon's gaze. He hated to admit it but he felt intimidated by Caim.

"Don't intimidate him father" Felix scolded his sire. "The last thing he needs is unwanted stress"

Caim snorted at his son's remark and Selene only rolled her eyes. When it came to Shardae her grandfather was more overprotective then she and her husband.

"F**K!" Shardae suddenly exclaimed as she a new round of contractions hit her hard. This got the midwife to come over to check the dragoness again. Shardae was glad she chose to change clothes because the dress she was wearing now would definitely become stained with blood and what not. The midwife made another quick examination.

"She is ready" she said.

"About time" Shardae growled. She was eager to get her offspring out of her and Loki didn't blame her.

"Get behind her" Selene told her daughter's mate.

Loki obeyed and helped Shardae sit up while Selene and the midwife prepped for the birth. Once Shardae was in the right position she was told to push at the next contraction. Instinct took over Shardae and she began to push hard. Loki rubbed her shoulders in encouragement as his beloved continued to push. While in the midst of her pushing Shardae let out a rant of profanities which Loki didn't blame her for. He had heard that labor was sometimes painful for a woman and it was no exception for Shardae. Shardae periodically had to stop between pushes because every time she did push it drained her energy. But she was determined to get this child out of her and for the pain to subside. At the moment she was resting and Loki stroked her hair.

"You are doing well love" he reassured her.

"I am not having any more children after this" Shardae told her mate.

"If that is what you wish" Loki joked before he kissed her forehead.

After her brief rest Shardae returned to her task of pushing. Loki knew one thing and it was that their daughter was full of mischief. Already she was teasing her mother at not wanting to come out. Finally after an hour Shardae gave the final push and the cries of the newborn filled the room. Selene followed after the midwife while the healers began to heal Shardae.

"Good job kid" Felix said coming over to his exhausted daughter. He kissed her forehead before he went over to see how the newborn was faring.

"They better hurry up and bring my child over here" Shardae growled.

Loki chuckled at his impatient mate and he didn't blame her.

"Bring the child over here will you already?!" Caim shouted.

Selene turned around with a bundle in her arms and she walked over to the new parents. Felix trailed behind his wife as Selene came to a stop next to Shardae.

"Give her to Loki" Shardae told her mother.

Loki was caught off guard by his mate's sudden response.

"You won't be able to hold her for long" Shardae explained.

Loki knew his beloved was right because afterwards he would need to return to his cell. Selene obeyed her daughter's command and walked over to Loki. Carefully she placed Nimue into his arms and instinct took over the God of Mischief. His daughter was sound asleep at the moment and to him she the most perfect thing in the world besides her mother. There was a patch of black hair on her head which pleased him. Several tears went down his face and he kissed his daughter's forehead. Shardae smiled as she watched her mate bond with their daughter. She had wanted Loki to hold her first before she did since he would need to return to the dungeons soon.

"She is beautiful" Loki said coming over to his beloved. "I am a lucky man"

"That you are" Shardae agreed.

Loki bent his face down and he pressed a kiss against hers. He made the kiss brief and when he pulled away Shardae growled in annoyance. It was then the room suddenly shook and the guards became alarmed.

"What the hell was that?" Felix demanded.

The doors to the room opened and the guards from outside came in.

"We are under attack" he said.

"Damn it" Selene hissed. She then turned to Shardae and Loki.

As though he understood Loki gave Nimue one last kiss on her forehead before handing her over to her mother. He then kissed Shardae one last time before he walked over to Selene and the two of them hurriedly left the room. Shardae chose that moment to meet her daughter for the first time. Loki had been right she was beautiful. She kissed her child's forehead before she asked Caim to hold her. The new mother wanted to change out of the dress she had given birth in and the healers had one ready for her to change into. The dress was a summer one only it was dark blue with a black belt around the waistline. Shardae pulled on matching boots and a black cape just as Selene returned to the room.

"The Dark Elves are storming the palace all of you get to safety" she told the healers and midwife. They nodded and they hurried off so they would get out of harm's way. The guards from before would remain with Shardae and her family.

"Is Loki back in his cell?" Shardae asked.

"Yes and he will be safe there for the time being" Selene answered.

Shardae breathed a sigh of relief before approaching her grandfather and he handed Nimue back to her.

"It meant a lot to him to see his daughter's birth" Selene said coming over to her daughter and granddaughter. "It saddened him to leave you and her"

All the dragon family could was wait. Shardae wondered where Malekith was right now either looking for the Aether or searching for them. The thought of the Dark Elf wanting to kill her newborn child made her and her inner beast roar. Suddenly the doors to the room were destroyed thanks to some kind of flash bomb and the guards were overpowered. Selene hissed and she immediately went over to Shardae while Felix and Caim growled stepping in front of the female dragons to protect them. A Dark Elf entered the chamber and Shardae saw it was Malekith alongside with his comrade Algrim.

"I knew I sensed dragons here" he greeted.

"You are not welcome here elf" Caim hissed. "Any step closer and you'll be ripped to shreds"

"As you could stop me dragon" Malekith replied coolly to him.

The dark elf then was able to see behind the male dragon and saw that Selene was protecting her daughter. A smirk appeared on his lips and without warning he appeared behind Caim and thrust some kind of dark into his neck.

"Father!" Felix shouted just as Algrim did the same to him.

The dart was a dragon drug that made dragons fall asleep and unresponsive. Both males fell to the floor and Selene snarled as her mate and father-in-law fell to the ground unconscious.

"I knew Angelus had a child" Malekith said approaching Selene. "You look just like her"

Selene remained where she stood her eyes not leaving Malekith or Algrim.

"And I see you have a child of your own who just gave birth"

"F**k you asshole" Shardae hissed. "Come near me or my child I will end you"

Malekith smirked admiring the younger dragoness's spirit. A trait she inherited from her grandmother Angelus. Selene knew he was about to attack and she chose that moment to act. Shardae backed up as her mother's body began to smoke and a second later Selene stood before Malekith in her true form. She first used her tail to smack Algrim hard in the gut making him go flying and crashing into a wall. Selene then turned to Malekith and opened her mouth unleashing ice at his feet. The dark elf swore under his breath and Selene looked to her daughter. While holding her daughter close Shardae ran for it. Her mother would be to handle herself while she ran. She found the closest room nearby and opened them quickly.

"Shardae?"

Frigga and Jane stood up surprised to see the dragoness enter the room.

"I am sorry to come in here but Malekith already found my family, mother is fighting him off"

Shardae then turned to the doors and she held her hand out unleashing a stream of ice. The doors became frozen and hopefully that buy time.

"Come over here child" Frigga said and Shardae obeyed.

Shardae then noticed Frigga eying Nimue and she gave Frigga her granddaughter.

"She certainly takes after her father" Frigga said admiring the baby.

"She'll get his black hair no doubt" Shardae agreed.

"She's pretty cute" Jane added. "I would get closer but I don't want to hurt her"

Shardae shot Jane a grateful look just as the ice on the door suddenly melted away.

"Shit" Shardae hissed and Frigga immediately placed Nimue back into her mother's arms before making both women get behind her before grabbing a sword. The ice melted and the doors opened.

"You're mother is strong dragoness" Malekith told Shardae.

"If you" Shardae hissed.

"She lives" Malekith interrupted. "I won't kill her until I first be rid of you and your offspring"

"Stand down creature" Frigga told Malekith. "And you may still survive this"

"I have survived worse woman" Malekith replied approaching the Queen of Asgard.

"Who are you?" Frigga demanded.

"I am Malekith and I would have what is mine"

Frigga turned to Jane and Shardae.

Jane quickly grabbed Shardae's wrist and pulled her away just as Frigga swung her sword at Malekith catching him off guard. Immediately he took his sword out and the two of them had a battle with their blades.

"Shardae"

The dragon shifter turned to Jane.

"Frigga has a spell on me I can take your baby and keep her safe"

"Can you do that?"

"Yes Frigga reassured me that I can hold anything physical"

Before Shardae could react Frigga was suddenly overpowered thanks to Algrim and he grabbed Frigga by the throat. Shardae immediately placed her daughter into Jane's arms and the two of them moved away the spot they were just in. While Algrim held Frigga in place Malekith approached the two women.

"You have taken something child" Malekith told Jane. "Give it back"

Malekith then grabbed hold of Shardae's right wrist and the dragoness snarled as the dark elf held her in place. He then came to a stop in front of Jane noticing she held Nimue. Smirking he held up his hand but Jane disappeared and so did Nimue. Shardae smirked before Malekith took out a dagger and sliced at Shardae's cheek. He then threw her to the ground and turned to Frigga.

"WITCH!" he then walked towards Frigga. "Where is the Aether and the newborn?"

"I'll never tell you" Frigga replied.

"I believe you" Malekith sneered just as Algrim thrust a sword into Frigga's back.

"NO!" Shardae screamed at the same time Thor did. The dragoness stood up and unleashed a stream of fire combined with Thor's lightning which hit Malekith in the face. He fell to the ground just as Thor rushed into the room. Algrim rushed over to his master and helped him to his feet just as Thor unleashed his hammer. The hammer hit the two males causing them to fall from the balcony.

As Thor gave chase after them Shardae got to her feet and went over to Frigga. Tears streamed down her face as she held Frigga's body in her arms. The dragoness gave out a shriek that echoed off the walls. Odin was the first to come into the room followed by Selene, her mate, and father-in-law. Jane appeared around the corner still holding Nimue in her grasp. Selene was the first to approach her daughter and Shardae didn't move as her mother held her. Frigga had been nothing but kind to Shardae and the mere fact she had just sacrificed her life to keep her daughter safe made her passing harder. Odin then approached and when he bent down to his dead wife, Shardae placed her body into his grasp. The King of Asgard gave Shardae a comforting pat on her shoulder before she stood up. She then went over to Jane who handed over Nimue. Shardae kissed her daughter's forehead thankful she was safe. Caim and Felix then came over to Shardae and hugged her.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons Loki had just been informed that his mother had died. He also was glad to hear that Shardae and their daughter were safe for now. As he had feared Malekith had tried to kill them both and instead Frigga sacrificed herself not only to save them but that woman Thor brought back since she had the Aether. The God of Mischief placed his book down and stood up. He then used his magic to send the chair and whatever else that had been nearby to crash into the screen in grief and anger.

 **I hated it when Frigga dies!  
However I bet you guys liked seeing Loki getting a chance to hold his daughter. Nimue will defintely get her father's hair color. **


	4. Afterwards

**The aftermath of Malekith's attack.**

The death of the Queen of Asgard devastated everyone. Frigga had been a kind and gentle ruler alongside her husband and now that she was gone all of Asgard was attending her funeral. Odin allowed her family alongside Thor and Jane to say goodbye to her. Frigga was dressed in best attire for her funeral along with her blade being placed in her hands. Shardae stood over her body while holding her sleeping daughter in her grasp. In her mind she said goodbye to Frigga as well as a prayer. However several tears cascaded down her face.

 _She sacrificed herself for us, Nimue, and Jane_ her dragon comforted her.

Shardae nodded because if Frigga hadn't been there to stall Malekith she could have died as well as having her daughter murdered. Frigga's body was placed on a floating casket after everyone said their farewells was the casket placed into the water. Shardae stood with her family watching the casket flow down the water. As the casket passed Odin the dragoness looked to Odin and she knew he took his wife's death the hardest. In her mind this funeral was the sweetest thing in honoring Frigga's memory. One of the archers lit up an arrow with flames and rose the bow up. The arrow was released and it soared into the night sky landing on its target which was Frigga's casket. More flaming arrows lighting up other boats followed by Selene, Caim, and Felix transforming into their dragon states and taking flight.

Each of them emitted a song something dragons did whenever a loved died. Like some mammals dragons spend many years with their families and the loss of a loved one was always honored with dragon song. As Frigga's casket made its way to the waterfall Odin banged his spear into the ground and just as the casket went over the waterfall Frigga's body turned into stars. The stars then went towards the heavens and Shardae watched as the people around her lifted up their glowing white orbs. Each of them went towards the heavens and Shardae said another prayer within her mind. After the funeral she headed towards the dungeons. Even if her mate wouldn't admit it Loki took Frigga's death hard as well. She had loved Loki unconditionally like another mother would with their child.

The dungeons had been cleaned up after the prison break and things were under control again. The guards gave their usual nod before they allowed Shardae access into Loki's cell. Her mate was sitting on the floor and he liked he had been crying. His usual leather attire was gone wearing only a green shirt with black lounge pants. His cell thankfully wasn't trashed yet which it would be later.

"Was the funeral appropriate?" he asked as Shardae sat down next to him.

"It was a beautiful service even my family shifted into their dragon states and sung for her"

"I will thank them later" Loki told her. His attention then went to the sleeping Nimue in his beloved's arms.

Shardae knew her mate wanted to hold their daughter so she placed Nimue into her father's arms. Loki smiled and he kissed Nimue's forehead.

"Has she been kept you up last night?" Loki inquired.

"Not yet but she will later on" Shardae joked.

Shardae then leaned her head against her mate's shoulder and Loki wrapped on arm around her body bringing her close to him while the other held Nimue.

"This would have been harder if you were not here with me" Loki told the dragon shifter a few minutes of silence.

"You will not lose me or her" Shardae told her mate.

To prove her point the dragoness pressed a kiss against his. The God of Mischief responded by placing his tongue into her mouth for a quick dance which Shardae complied. To this day her beloved's kisses still left her speechless. The two of them eventually pulled away so they could catch a breath. Shardae was also tired and Loki sensed this. He stood up and he helped his beloved to her feet. He gave Nimue back to her mother and kissed her forehead.

"Let your mother sleep little one" he told his daughter.

"My mother will be sleeping in my chambers to help me" Shardae added.

"Good because you do need sleep my love" Loki said.

"Make sure you do as well" Shardae told her mate firmly.

"I will try" Loki reassured the dragon shifter.

The mated pair shared one last kiss before they parted ways for the night. Shardae went to bed after tending to her daughter's needs and the newborn only woke twice during the night. Selene took the first round and Shardae took the second since Nimue needed to nurse. Thor decided to come visit Shardae the next morning.

"How is my niece?" the God of Thunder asked as he walked over to Shardae. The mother dragoness stood over her daughter's crib watching her child sleep.

"She is well" Shardae smirked as Thor came to a stop so he could see Nimue in her crib. Shardae watched the way Thor eyed Nimue and it pleased her.

The God of Thunder adored the new princess of Asgard. Selene was out of the room to speak with her father and grandfather.

"We need to talk" Thor said in a serious tone.

"Yeah I kind of figured that" Shardae agreed turning to Loki's brother.

"With mother's death and Jane wielding the Aether I" Thor began but he paused.

"You don't want the wedding to take place" Shardae stated.

"I'm afraid not" Thor confirmed. "I am sorry Shardae but I can't go on with my life when my heart is with someone else"

"You don't need to apologize" Shardae reassured him. "But the question is how the hell are we going to convince Odin?"

"You leave that to me" Thor answered with a wink.

Shardae gave Thor a playful shove which made him chuckle.

"Father has also decided to keep Jane here in Asgard"

"Shit" Shardae growled. "Does he realize that plan is f**ked up? I mean when Malekith comes for Jane which he will more Asgardians will be killed"

"I completely agree" Thor added. "Which is why I need your help?"

"Help with what?"

"I plan to escape Asgard with Jane and I need your help, Malekith wanted to kill your daughter, he killed my mother, I know you want vengeance Shardae which is why I'm offering the chance now"

"What's the plan?" Shardae asked already making her mind up. "Because I'm in"


	5. Escape from Asgard

**^^  
** **Loki back seats drive in this chapter as well as some other funny things. Shardae's dress is the same as Daenerys's when she rides Drogon during Battle of the Bastards.**

"One threat about killing my mate and you'll not like the results" Shardae told Thor firmly as they entered the dungeons. She was dressed in a black dress that had black pants and boots underneath. She also wore matching fingerless gloves.

"I am aware of how protective you are of your mate my friend" Thor reassured the dragoness as they came upon Loki's cell.

"Thor" Loki called out to his brother. "After all this time now you come to see me?"

Loki then noticed Shardae was beside his brother. Loki shot his beloved a questioning look. Shardae replied to her other half by a glare which he knew too well. Loki then looked back to Thor again.

"Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, enough" Thor replied. "No more illusions"

Loki sighed before his image disappeared and his surroundings changed. His cell was trashed which got Shardae to become slightly alarmed. His foot was bleeding and his hair was a mess. He was sitting on the floor again and Shardae wanted nothing more than to go into the cell and comfort her mate.

"Now you see me brother" Loki said.

Shardae was the first to head over to the screen nearest Loki and Thor followed after her.

"What happened to you?" Shardae demanded. "I told you to get some sleep!"

"I had nightmares my love" Loki told the dragoness. "I am alright"

"You are not" Thor corrected. "I did not come here to share our grief, instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament"

Loki's had his brother's attention now and he said.

"Go on"

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do, Shardae does as well, you help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you, vengeance, afterwards this cell"

Loki looked away for a second before returning his gaze to Thor. His usual smirk came to his lips and Shardae felt her face turn red as it always did whenever he smiled like that.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help, what makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't" Thor replied. "But mother did and so does Shardae, but you should know when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere and I believe he still is, however betray me and you will have to deal with Shardae's temper, I offered to kill you but risking her anger isn't worth it"

"Damn right" Shardae growled.

Loki remained quiet eying his beloved and brother.

"When do we start?"

 **Earlier**

"He will betray you" Fandral said to the group.

"He will try but Shardae will keep him in line"

 **Present**

After getting Loki out of his cell Shardae made her mate clean himself up before they snuck away before alarming the guards.

"Where is Nimue?" Loki asked his beloved while leaving the dungeons.

"She is safe with my mother" Shardae reassured her mate.

"Good" Loki replied with a sigh of relief.

The two of them then caught up with Thor and Shardae walked alongside Loki. Loki already had his smirk on his face and Shardae knew what was coming.

"This is so unlike you brother" Loki began. "So clandestine, are you sure you wouldn't rather punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking, I just might" Thor responded.

"Fine as you wish I'm not even here"

Loki's magic then activated and he changed forms into a palace guard.

"Is this better?"

"It's better company at least" Thor answered.

"Still we could be less conspicuous"

Loki returned to his normal state while Thor changed his appearance into Sif.

"Mmm, brother, you look ravishing"

"Shardae control your mate would you?" Thor asked.

Shardae gave Loki a warning growl and Loki only smirked to her.

"No need to be jealous love"

"I'm not you're just talking too much" she said.

"Very well, perhaps you prefer one of your new companions given that you like them so much"

Loki then changed his appearance again into Captain America. Thor returned to his normal form as Loki changed his.

"Oh brother" Shardae growled.

"Oh, this is much better" Loki said in Steve Roger's voice. "Oooh, the costume is a bit much, so tight, but the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging, hey do you want to have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Amer!"

Shardae quickly grabbed her other half and quickly silenced him with a kiss which Thor found amusing. The three of them hid behind a corner and Loki returned to his normal form.

"What was that for? Though I didn't mind" Loki demanded in a whisper.

Thor nodded ahead of them. Two guards were walking by.

"You could at least furnish me with a weapon my dagger, something"

While Shardae kept a look out Thor tended to his brother's request.

"At last a little common sense"

Loki then looked down to see he had handcuffs on and he frowned not pleased he got bested by his own brother.

"And I thought you liked tricks" Thor replied before chuckling.

Loki sighed and Shardae pressed a quick kiss against his cheek to cheer her mate up before they continued onwards.

 **Earlier Before**

"Well what then?" Fandral asked. "Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion Einnerjar who will see you coming from miles away"

"I won't be the one who comes for her" Thor replied to his friend looking to Sif.

 **Present**

Shardae stood with Thor and Loki waiting for Sif to come with Jane. It wasn't long when the two women came around the corner. Jane's eyes widened when she saw Loki standing next to Shardae.

"You're?"

"I'm Loki, you may have heard of me"

Loki then was slapped hard across the face and Shardae smirked.

"That was for New York" Jane said.

Loki smirked looking back to Jane.

"I like her" he said turning to Thor.

 **Earlier**

"And what of the Allfather?" Sif asked.

"It is my sworn duty to notify hum of crimes against the throne" Heimdall answered.

 **Present**

Suddenly the guards appeared alerting Thor and Sif.

"I'll hold them off" Sif said to Shardae and Thor. "Take her"

"Thank you" Thor said to Sif.

As they walked off Sif turned to Shardae.

"Keep your mate in line" Sif told her.

"Oh I will" Shardae told her friend.

That got Loki to chuckle and smirk.

"It's good to see you too Sif"

Shardae then grabbed her mate hauling him alongside her following after Thor and Jane.

 **Earlier**

"Assuming you can get Loki's help and you free this mortal what good would it do?" Volstagg demanded. "We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot out of the palace"

"That my friend is why we won't be leaving by foot" Thor told him.

 **Present**

The group finally came upon the ship Malekith had used to enter the palace. Volstagg guarded it. The dragoness patted Volstagg's shoulder and he nodded before glaring hatefully at Loki. Shardae again hauled Loki into the ship where Jane and Thor were waiting. Shardae sat next to Jane while Thor figured out how to work the ship. Already Loki was being a backseat driver which annoyed Thor and the dragoness. After pressing a button the ship lit up. Thor then got into position and prepped to drive it.

"Oh shit!" Shardae cried out as the ship began to move.

As the ship came to life Thor accidentally destroyed a palace column.

"I think you missed a column" Loki said.

"Shut up!" Thor snapped at his brother.

Thor then drove the ship out of the palace and it now flew over the skies of Asgard.

"Man this is cool" Shardae said seeing that you could see Asgard through the walls of the ship.

"Look why don't you let me take over I'm clearly the better pilot" Loki suggested.

"Is that right? Well, out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?" Thor asked.

"I can" Shardae added.

As Thor continued to drive the ship they passed the blasters from the palace which fired at them. Shardae and Jane held on while Thor continued to drive and Loki was having a blast. Jane then suddenly fell and Shardae checked to make sure she was alright.

"Oh dear is she dead?"

"Shut up Loki" Shardae snapped at her mate.

"Jane?"

"I'm okay" Jane said weakly.

"The Aether is weakening her" Shardae told Thor. "We need to get the hell out of Asgard and fast"

Thor drove the ship through a nearby roof destroying it and Thor told Loki.

"Not a word"

Shardae looked to see ships were following them.

"Now they're following us" Loki told Thor.

The ships then started to fire their cannons at them which Thor was able to avoid by making the ship get out of the way.

"Now their firing at us!" Loki said to Thor again.

"Yes thank you for the commentary Loki, it's not at all distracting!" Thor replied.

The God of Thunder then drove the ship past a statue of Bor and the impact made the head of the statue fall apart as the ship went through a tunnel.

"Well done you just decapitated your grandfather"

Thor continued to drive the ship avoiding the other ships attacks. And Loki continued to back seat drive.

"You know this is wonderful, this is a tremendous idea, let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe, and escape in that! Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight! So everyone can see us! It's brilliant Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

Unknown to Loki, Thor had opened the side door behind him and Thor pushed his younger brother out of the ship. Shardae shook her head before she went to the door herself and jumped from it. She landed on the boat like device below where Fandral was waiting. A second later Thor landed with Jane in his arms. She was now unconscious thanks to the Aether weakening her. Fandral laughed while he drove the ship teasing Loki who was still recovering from his fall. Thor placed Jane down as the ship ahead was shot down by the ships that gave them chase.

"You lied to me" Loki said to Thor. "I'm impressed"

"I'm glad you're pleased now do as you promised, and take us to your secret pathway" Thor told Loki.

Loki smirked as Fandral got out of the way so Loki could take over. Shardae held on as her mate took control of the boat-ship which started to speed up. Shardae swore not realizing her mate liked things fast. Loki was smiling like an idiot enjoying himself. Loki turned the ship to the right and Thor turned to see they were being chased again. Loki drove so the boat avoided being destroyed by the ship and then he made it so the ship rose above the water a bit more.

"Fandral" Thor said turning to his brother.

"Right" Fandral said going to the side of the ship. He grabbed a rope before saying. "For Asgard"

He then jumped off of it and Shardae could hear her friend punch the lights out from their pursuers. Loki turned the boat around heading in the directions of some cliffs making Thor nervous.

"Loki?"

"If it were easy, everyone would do it" Loki replied.

"Are you mad?" Thor asked turning to him.

"Possibly" Loki replied. "Hold on love"

Loki then drove the ship through the supposed passageway and Shardae held on as the boat-ship picked up speed. Soon the ship was traveling across realms and a second later there was a flash. The ship then entered Svartalfheim and Shardae was dizzy since her mate drove the ship at a fast rate of speed.

"Ta-Da!" Loki said before the ship continued on.


	6. The Dark World

**Thor and company encounter Malekith.**

"No wonder this place is referred to the Dark World" Shardae muttered eying the landscape before her. Loki continued to drive the ship while Thor placed a blanket on Jane who had recently woken up and was now asleep again.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins" Loki said. Shardae rolled her eyes at that comment her mate just made.

"It would consume you" Thor told his brother simply.

"She's holding up all right for now" Loki added.

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know" Thor muttered.

Shardae sensed the two brothers were about to argue.

"Say goodbye" Loki stated to Thor.

"Not this day" Thor replied.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing, it's a heartbeat, you'll never be ready, the only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you"

"And will that satisfy you?" Thor growled turning to his brother.

"Satisfaction isn't in my nature" Loki answered.

"Surrender is not mine"

"The son of Odin" Loki hissed.

"No! Not just of Odin" Thor said having enough getting to his feet. "You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust"

"Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!"

"What help were you in your cell?" Thor countered.

"Who put me there? Who put me there?!" Loki roared.

"You know damn well!" Thor shouted as he came upon Loki and Shardae snarled.

She hurriedly came to Loki's aide and shoved Thor off of him.

"Enough!" she shouted. "You two need to quit acting like children and focus why we are here, besides Frigga wouldn't want you two fighting either"

"No she wouldn't" Thor agreed.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked" Loki stated.

The two brothers shared a small smile before Thor continued.

"I wish I could trust you"

He then backed away and turned to Jane.

"Trust my rage if Shardae gets harmed" Loki muttered.

"I heard that" Shardae scolded her other half. "I am perfectly capable of fighting myself"

"I know that darling but remember our opponent wants your bloodline dead"

"F**k him" Shardae hissed. "He will be the one to die by my hand"

Shardae then chose that moment to rest her eyes since she didn't know when the next she would sleep would be. It was for a half hour until Thor had called for the girls to wake up. Both Jane and Shardae opened their eyes and looked ahead to see one of the dark elves ships making its way to the ground. A snarl escaped Shardae's lips while Jane only said Malekith's name out loud.

"Thor" Loki said suddenly.

"What is it?" Thor demanded.

"If anything should happen to me or Shardae you promise me brother you will raise Nimue as your own"

"You trust me enough to take care of your child?" Thor inquired shocked.

"I do despite my doubts and Shardae does her trust you, it is flowing through the mating bond" Loki answered.

"Then you have my word I will raise her if anything should befall you two" Thor said.

Loki nodded before he drove the ship downwards so he could land it. A few minutes later the ship was on the ground safely before the others got out.

Thor suddenly pulled aside Loki to discuss something with him and Shardae knew the two of them were planning to trick Malekith to drawing the Aether out of Jane. The two brothers returned to the girls a second later and Thor looked to Jane.

"Alright are you ready?"

"I am" Loki joked.

Thor, Shardae, and Loki stood up eying Malekith and his companions below. Shardae glared at the elf who dared threaten her daughter's life and she snarled dangerously.

"You know this plan of yours could get us killed" Loki stated to Thor.

"Yes, possibly" Thor agreed.

Loki then held up his handcuffs.

"If we are going to pull this off I need these damn things off" Loki whispered.

Thor sighed before nodding and he removed the handcuffs off of Loki who sighed with relief. Loki looked to the elves below before pulling out a knife and he quickly stabbed Thor in the side. Thor grunted in pain as Loki drew out his blade and pushed Thor so he would roll down hill. Jane protested while Loki went after his brother playing the act of deceitful brother. Shardae ran after her mate and Jane soon followed. Thor stopped rolling as Loki came upon him.

"You really think I cared about Frigga? About any of you?" Loki asked before kicking Thor in the side and he did another roll before stopping. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!"

Thor opened his hand to call upon his hammer but Loki grabbed hold of his hand and he cut his brother's hand off. Thor shouted in mock pain because it was really an illusion and Thor fell onto his back pretending to be in pain. Jane rushed over to the God of Thunder while Shardae came upon her beloved's side. She looked to Thor in concern.

"Don't fret he's fine" Loki reassured her.

"Smart illusion" Shardae praised her mate just as Malekith and his horde approached. Loki quickly made Shardae get behind him while he grabbed Jane making her stand up.

"Malekith!" Loki shouted turning to Malekith and the rest of the group. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!"

Loki then threw Jane onto the ground before the male elf.

"I ask only one thing in return a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn"

Algrim spoke to Malekith in their native language before Malekith looked down to Jane. He then walked over to Thor and kicked him over with his foot. Thor was rolled onto his back and Malekith's eyes not once left Thor as he held his hand up and Jane was levitated into the air. Malekith then turned to Jane and started the ritual to draw the Aether out of her.

A few minutes later a red swarm began to come out of the human woman and Shardae's eyes widened. She sensed the Aether's power and it was strong.

"Holy shit" Shardae muttered underneath her breath. You had to admit seeing the Aether being drawn out of Jane was pretty cool. A few minutes passed before Malekith had what he wanted and Jane fell to the floor. Just as Shardae secretly conjured two katana's made out of ice Thor shouted.

"Loki now!"

Loki used his magic to break the illusion and Thor's hand became visible again. Thor held his hand out and his hammer returned to his grasp. Loki then rushed over to Jane so he could protect her just as Thor unleashed his lightning at the Aether which still hovered in the air. Shardae watched as the Aether fought back and a second it exploded creating a dust cloud. Shardae coughed waving her hand in front of her face. The dust cleared and small red shards of the Aether rose into the air. Thor had been unsuccessful to destroy it and worse Malekith was absorbing it now. Shardae could feel its power entering its master and another second passed before the Aether was gone.


	7. Fall of a Dragon

**Okay get more tissues because this chapter is sad. Another character dies. The death sequence and fire burning the dead dragon came from Game of Thrones and Drakengard 2. Original ideas for those scenes belong to their creators. At least Loki doesn't die!**

Malekith rose his head up and Shardae could see the change within him. He turned to Algrim before he eyed Shardae.

"Shit" Shardae swore realizing she would be fighting Malekith one on one.

The new powered Dark Elf drew out a pair of swords of his own and he rushed towards the dragoness as Algrim and his companions went to the others. Thor began to smack away multiple elves with his hammer and Algrim decided to use some kind of explosive. He threw it into the air and Loki saw it. He pushed Jane out of the way just as the device activated creating a killing vortex. Thor was able to snag his brother out of harm's thanks to him flying over to Loki before he got absorbed into the lethal vortex. Malekith finally came upon Shardae and he swung his blades forward. Shardae met his swords with hers and their fight began. She wasn't going to let this son of a bitch kill her today. Her daughter needed her mother.

While Loki and Thor dealt with their opponents, Shardae focused on hers. Both elf and the dragoness's fight was fierce as it was elegant. Both of them were skilled in the arts of swords. However Shardae's swords were made of ice and they wouldn't last much longer. During their dance of blades both of them got scratched at with their swords sharp enough to draw blood. Malekith was impressed with this young dragoness because she fought well but he needed to end her. He first swung one of his swords down hard making the ice one in Shardae's left hand shatter. Afterwards Malekith threw that sword down before grabbing the dragoness and he stabbed her in the side. Shardae screamed and Malekith was thrilled hearing her shriek. He then removed his blade and threw Shardae down to the ground beneath him. Shardae felt her injury and she was relieved to see it wasn't deep enough to cause death. She then looked up to Malekith who leaned over and held Shardae down by her throat.

"SHARDAE!" Loki shouted.

But it would be too late before he could reach her because Malekith was about to deliver the final blow. He placed the sword above her heart ready to end her life. Suddenly an angry roar filled the skies of the Dark World. A silver dragon unleashed his fury upon Malekith with his fire. Malekith quickly got out of the way before he could scorched. Caim had come to his granddaughter's rescue. The male dragon descended upon on the dark elf and used his tail to hit Malekith hard. The elf went flying into the air just as Loki got over to Shardae.

"Easy love you're hurt pretty bad" he told her.

He used his magic to heal the major injury on her side. Her other injuries were only scratches which would heal later. While Malekith was down Caim killed many dark elves with his fire. The male dragon then saw that Thor was being beat up by Algrim and he turned his body downwards. The ground shook beneath Caim as he landed and he grabbed Algrim into his mouth. The dragon shook Malekith's best fighter side to side like he was a doll. Caim then threw Algrim down onto the ground hard before he was killed by Caim's flames.

Malekith witnessed seeing his best soldier being killed and he turned to Shardae who was being held by her mate. An idea formed into his mind and he got up. If he couldn't kill the dragoness now he would make her suffer. Caim was now back in the sky ready to destroy more dark elves just as Malekith summoned a spear. The dark elf raised the spear up as he followed Caim's flying form. Finally when Caim was getting close the dark elf threw the spear into the air.

"NO!" Shardae screamed.

But it was too late the spear hit Caim's scaly neck and the male dragon roared in surprise. This got everyone to look up as Caim's body lit up with flames before they disappeared. Blood started to come out of the wound as Caim roared again before his body began its descent. Shardae already had tears flowing down her face as she watched her grandfather continuing to fall and his own blood spraying out of the wound. Caim continued to shriek in pain before his body finally plunged into the ground making it shake beneath him. Shardae hurriedly got up and ran to where her grandfather had landed. Malekith smirked before he turned heading back to his ship.

When Shardae finally came upon her grandfather he was still alive but barely. He was still in his dragon form and his neck continued to leak blood. The dragoness got to her knees beside Caim's head and she placed her hand against his snout stroking it. Caim gave his granddaughter an affectionate growl as Loki appeared beside Shardae. The God of Mischief knew the male dragon was dying and healing his injury was out of the question since his magic was low. The only thing he could do now was be here for his beloved.

He too bent down so he was next to Shardae and he placed a hand on Caim's scaly head. He stroked the old dragon's scales to provide comfort and Caim noticed this. Both dragon and god looked to one another with their eyes and Loki could see that Caim now earned his trust. Then Caim let out his last breath before his heart stopped. Shardae burst into tears and Loki brought the grieving dragoness into his arms. The God of Mischief kissed his beloved's forehead just as Thor and Jane came upon them.

"Is he dead?" Thor asked.

"He is" Loki confirmed as he stroked Shardae's back.

Thor bent down and he paid his respects to Caim by stroking his head and Jane did the same. After they pulled their hands away Caim's body turned into fire. Thor pulled Jane away as Caim's body began to burn with his own flames. Shardae pulled her head away from Loki's chest and she watched as her grandfather's body continue to burn. Then like with Frigga's body the flames turned into orange orbs and they floated to the heavens. The four of them watched until the last of the orange orbs disappeared. Malekith was able to succeed with killing one of Shardae's family members but the next time she met with the dark elf he would die by her lethal bite.


	8. Preparing

**I bet the last chapter made you guys cry!  
** **Don't worry Malekith gets his ass kicked next chapter!**

"He's going to unleash it" Jane explained.

After Caim's body disappeared Thor, Loki, Shardae, and Jane left the spot where he had died and entered a small cave that had other entrances. Now Jane had the group's attention.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked Jane.

"Malekith he's going to unleash the Aether not just on Asgard, but on everything, he wants to destroy everything"

"How?" Thor asked coming to Jane. "Jane how?"

"I saw him on earth? Why would he go to earth?"

"The Convergence" Loki answered.

"That's a f**ked up plan" Shardae stated. "But then again he's a psychopath wanting to eliminate the human race, no offense mate"

"None taken darling though I wouldn't exterminate the entire mortal race" Loki reassured his beloved waving a hand.

Thor finally came to Jane and stroked her hair as well as placing a kiss against her forehead. Suddenly their moment was interrupted by a cell phone.

"What one earth is that?" Loki asked. "I never heard such foul music before"

"It's a ringtone for a phone remembers the Game of Thrones theme on mine I showed you?" Shardae explained.

"Oh yes I do know that was much better than hers" Loki stated nodding at Jane who answered her phone excited that her cell was even working in the Dark World to begin with. Of course it was Richard the man she had tried having lunch with earlier in the film. Thor had a jealous look on his face which was amusing to see. Jane suddenly noticed some keys on the ground and Shardae suddenly smirked.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Jane just found us a way out of here" the dragoness replied.

"Come on" Jane said to the others.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked.

"And why are there so many shoes here?" Loki added as the four of them suddenly entered a wormhole that transported them into a dark alley.

"We're on Midgard" Shardae told Loki. Up ahead was the rental car that Jane had been using and the group went towards it. Loki looked confused about the car but Shardae made her mate get in. Thor took the seat next to the driver's seat and he asked Jane.

"So who's Richard?"

"Really?" Jane inquired as she started the car and backed it up. She then put the car in drive and drove out of the alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Loki inquired intrigued how the car worked.

"To my apartment" Jane answered.

"And you will behave yourself mate" Shardae told Loki firmly.

Loki only rolled his eyes which got Shardae to smirk. The drive to Jane's apartment was only a ten minute drive and when Jane unlocked the door they were ambushed by Darcy.

"Jane!"

Thor hung his hammer up on the coat rack which got Shardae to snort.

"You can't just leave like that the whole world is going crazy!" Darcy continued. "All the stuff we saw is spreading"

Darcy noticed the change in Jane's attire.

"Did you go to a party?"

"Eric?" Jane asked.

Eric's eyes lit up when he saw Jane and Loki's face paled when he recognized him.

"Oh god not you" Eric said finally seeing Loki.

"He's not a threat to you Dr. Selvig" Shardae reassured the scientist coming up to him. "I'm Shardae Grey"

"Wait I recognize you!" Darcy explained. "Aren't you that dragon?"

Shardae blushed and nodded.

"I am a dragon shifter to be more precise" she explained.

"Now that's cool" Darcy said.

After their brief introductions Jane and Eric explained how Malekith planned to use the Convergence to destroy all of the nine realms. And to everyone's surprise the nine realms all met at one point in England which turned out to be Greenwich. While Jane and her companions went to gather their supplies Shardae looked to Thor.

"Malekith's death will be at my hand" she told Thor simply. "However you may have the honor of fighting him first I will need my strength"

"Don't you want me in the fun?" Loki asked.

Shardae turned to her other half.

"You must go back to Asgard" she told him. "Nimue needs her father"

Loki had almost forgotten that their daughter had been left in the care of Selene and her mate.

"Alright" Loki agreed.

"It would seem that my brother I used to know is still in there" Thor beamed at Loki.

"Not now Thor" Loki growled in embarrassment. "And Shardae is right I've been gone from Nimue long enough"

The sun was starting to rise as Shardae walked Loki outside.

"The Bifrost should be open again" Loki told Shardae. He then pulled Shardae into him. A single arm wrapped around her waist.

"Promise me you'll come out of this fight alive"

"I will kill Malekith" Shardae reassured him.

"You better I can't lose you" Loki then pressed a kiss against hers.

Shardae caressed his face as she kissed him back. Loki didn't make the kiss last long and when they finished there were both in need for air. Then as though Heimdall sensed him, Loki disappeared in the ray of rainbow mixed colors as he was pulled away from Midgard.

"It would appear the Bifrost is open again" Thor said making Shardae jump out of her skin.

"Don't f**king do that!" Shardae scolded him.

"My apologies Shardae" Thor joked.

Shardae only replied by giving Thor a playful punch against his armor and the two went to help Jane and her companions. After a quick bite to eat Thor and the dragoness helped Jane set up the proper equipment around the Greenwich area. By the time they were finished it was late morning. And it was then Shardae caught scent of the Dark Elves ship. She and Thor turned to see the giant ship released its invisible shield and it started to make its descent in the middle of the square. Thor quickly grabbed Shardae and he flew into the air so they would get out of the ship's path. The ship continued into the city until it came to a complete stop.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked the dragoness.

"Indeed" Shardae agreed.

Thor smirked before he released her and Shardae's body began to smoke black. Soon her human form took its dragon state and she landed on the ground at the same Thor did. Malekith was already waiting for them and it was time to settle the score.


	9. Malekith's Death&Return to Asgard

**This chapter is a big one. ^^**

"You needn't have come so far, dragon-shifter and Asgardian, death would've come to you soon enough"

Shardae opened up her wings and roared at Malekith in challenge which amused the dark elf. Shardae's roar actually made some of the buildings shake and people eyed the dragoness in interest while others fled.

"Not by your hand" Thor told Malekith simply walking towards him. Shardae retracted her wings and folded them against her back as Malekith told them.

"Your world and your families will be extinguished!"

The dark elf then unleashed his wrath with the Aether. The Aether hit Thor hard making him fall backwards onto the ground. Malekith then made the Aether head towards Shardae. Shardae opened her mouth and unleashed her rage with her fire. The Aether stopped in its tracks as flames engulfed it and screamed. Malekith swore under his breath as he called his weapon back to him. Because of the Aether being connected to Malekith whenever it was harmed it would hurt the dark elf. Just as Thor got back to his feet Malekith released the Aether again. Shardae quickly coiled her body around the God of Thunder taking the damage of the Aether. The Aether did hurt but thanks to her hardened scales it didn't cause much damage. As Malekith's weapon returned to him Shardae uncoiled her body from around Thor. The Aether headed towards Thor again and the God of Thunder was pushed backwards but he stood his ground. Malekith walked towards the dragoness and Thor.

"You know with all that power I thought you hit harder" Thor taunted Malekith.

Malekith took that as an insult and began to gather his weapon's power ready to attack but Thor threw his hammer forward and it hit Malekith hard. The Dark Elf went flying in the air backwards smacking into his fellow dark elves, crashing through a pillar, and finally landing against a car destroying it. Thor swung his hammer forward and took off with Shardae taking flight. Thor landed close to where Malekith was standing and he unleashed his power of thunder and lightning which hit Malekith on target. The elf held back his screams thanks to the pain Shardae felt some of the other elves shooting lasers at her scales. She turned upon them from the sky and opened her mouth unleashing ice upon them.

The elves became frozen and Shardae released a round of flames upon them. The flames immediately killed the elves and Malekith wasn't too happy about that. Angry at seeing some of his companions being killed Malekith hit Thor with his weapon and Thor dodged it by sliding onto his back. He then hit Malekith with his hammer and he suddenly disappeared. Thor walked forward only to be punched hard in the stomach by Malekith who reappeared. Thor was thrown backwards until he landed against a car. He then got back to his feet and he rushed back towards Malekith and he hit the dark elf with his hammer causing a shockwave to emit from it.

The shockwave made the windows from nearby building shatter and Malekith used his power to send Thor flying into the air. He wactually broke part of a roof. Luckily Shardae had been above him and Thor grabbed a hold of one of her neck spikes and Shardae roared before make her descent down towards Malekith. Before he could react Shardae opened her mouth and grabbed the dark elf in her jaws as she crossed realms. She entered the Dark World and she released her hold of Malekith in a swinging motion. Thor flew from her back as Malekith was thrown into the ground. It wasn't long until the three of them crossed realms again and they were in another part of Midgard. Malekith had quickly recovered from his fall and he started to fight with Thor as they crossed realms once more.

Both males fell onto the ground of the Dark World again while Shardae remained in the air. The plan was for Thor to keep Malekith fighting until he was on the line of exhaustion. Then she would kill him. Both Malekith and Thor got back to his feet and Thor threw Mjonir forward but instead of hitting Malekith it went right through him. Thor swore under his breath as Malekith looked back up to him unleashed the Aether at him. Thor was hit again and he was thrown backwards. Malekith rushed at him and the two disappeared. Shardae turned her body into a nosedive and followed after them through the portal. The dragoness watched in amusement as both elf and Thor were sliding down a glass roof while she remained in the air.

The boys then fell from the roof and were falling. Thor held his hand waiting for Mjonir to return to him. But again he and Malekith went through another portal with Shardae following after them. This time the portal jump lead everyone to Jotunheim. The last Shardae had been here she had been pierced by a spear nearly killing her. From below Thor and Malekith landed on the icy ground while Shardae kept to the sky. She could see that Malekith was starting to tire and soon she would have her vengeance upon him. As they got up a Jotunheim ice beast appeared and ran forward. Shardae roared as the beast came upon the males making the icy ground break beneath Thor and Malekith.

As the part of the cliff broke Shardae again had to nosedive to catch up with Thor and Malekith as they portal jumped again. The portal jump returned them to Midgard but Malekith was separated from Thor. Malekith stood up and saw that the other portals to the other realms were open. Shardae roared at him as she came above him. She refused to let this bastard destroy the nine realms. Malekith sneered as he walked forward and the Aether's power began to surge around him in a black whirlwind. The elf raised his arms and the Aether's power rose. Shardae decided to delay the dark's elf plan and she roared before she unleashed a large funnel of flames.

Her fire turned into a fiery tornado that collided with the path of the Aether. Her plan was working because the Aether wasn't moving and Shardae hoped she could continue to stall Malekith until Thor found them. But soon the Aether overpowered Shardae's flames but Shardae refused to give in. She continued releasing larger flames and despite the pain she felt against her scales she continued to flap her wings and fight. The Convergence was at its highest peak and the other realms were started to be affected by the Aether. From below Shardae suddenly heard Thor's voice and the dragoness couldn't be happier to see him. Below the dragoness saw flashes of electricity knowing Thor was stalling Malekith. Shardae then heard Mjonir coming and Thor began to run forward towards Malekith. He then leapt into the just as his weapon finally returned to him.

He hit the dark elf hard with his weapon making Malekith be thrown backwards and he was stopped by his ship. Shardae roared before she flew downwards and she opened her mouth grabbing a firm hold on Malekith just as she crossed realms again. Both elf and dragon returned to the Dark World where Shardae landed on the ground. She then pressed her fangs hard into Malekith's body. His blood stained her mouth as she continued to bite harder upon her grandfather's murderer. Then she began to shake her prey side to side like a shark would to kill their meal.

Malekith at first held back his screams but the pain from the dragoness's bite became too much and he shrieked. Finally Shardae threw Malekith hard into the ground and the elf was on his back. His body was covered in his own blood but he was still alive. But he wouldn't be for much longer. The dragon shifter roared before taking flight and she unleashed her fury with her flames. The fire hit Malekith and Shardae heard him cry as the flames burned him. Shardae snorted before she flew in the direction of the portal and she soon crossed realms back into Greenwich. As she did Malekith's ship passed her and that would be the killing blow for the dark elf. Shardae landed on the ground in exhaustion and her body smoked black.

"Holy crap" Shardae muttered under her breath before she passed out from exhaustion.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked Shardae as she woke up. Two days had passed since she and Thor returned to Asgard. Because of her fight with Malekith her parents alongside Thor and Loki made her rest.

"A little stronger today" Shardae replied. "Where is Nimue?"

"Sleeping" Loki answered.

"She didn't keep you up all night did she?" Shardae asked with a smirk.

"She only woke twice" Loki stated with a smirk.

The God of Mischief mostly took care of Nimue while Shardae recovered. He was already attached to the new princess of Asgard and that made Shardae happy. However she wanted to know why Loki wasn't in the dungeons.

"Why are you not in the dungeons?" Shardae asked her mate as sat next to her on the bed.

"I knew you were going to ask that" Loki replied. "Odin is missing"

"Say what?" Shardae said sitting up. But she got up too fast and she winced.

"Easy love" Loki told the dragoness making her lay back down.

"F**k that" Shardae said and the stubborn shape shifter got out of bed. "I need to find out what's going on"

Loki sighed shaking his head knowing arguing with his beloved was out of the question. He turned so Shardae could change without him peeking at her. As much as was tempted to glance at his other half he didn't want to risk Shardae's temper.

"I'm decent" Shardae reassured Loki a few minutes later.

Loki turned to see Shardae was in the typical Asgard attire. It was a silver dress with a gold sash around the waistline. It had straps at the shoulders and a small train flowed behind it. She had two silver cuffs on her wrists.

"That's a new dress" Loki said admiring it.

"I'm wearing it in honor of my grandfather" Shardae explained.

Loki remembered Caim's scales had been silver and he thought the dress was a sweet gesture to honor his memory. Loki tried to stall his beloved by asking if she wanted to eat but Shardae shook her head. She would eat after she found out what the hell was going on. Loki followed after his other half as she headed towards the throne room. Selene, Felix, and Thor were talking amongst themselves when Shardae and Loki entered. Thor was holding his father's spear which didn't surprise her.

"Look who finally woke up" Felix greeted.

"Not now Felix" Selene told her mate firmly.

"Where is the Allfather?" Shardae demanded. "I was just notified that he has gone missing"

"Heimdall hasn't been successful in finding him" Thor answered. "Father however did leave this note for you to read Shardae"

The God of Thunder held out a piece of parchment which Shardae took. She wondered why Odin would leave behind a letter for her to begin with. Thor should be the one to sit on Asgard's throne until Odin was found. Shardae opened the letter and slowly read the contents. At first she thought she was dreaming but she reread the letter again and she wasn't.

"Holy shit" she said.

"What does it say?" Selene asked.

"Well first of Odin has decided to free Loki"

That surprised everyone including Loki himself.

"Let me see that" the God of Mischief said coming to Shardae's side. He read the section where Shardae pointed at and sure enough in Odin's handwriting Loki had been pardoned. The God of Mischief was utterly speechless.

"However you will be kept an eye on mate" Shardae told Loki.

"Sounds fair enough to me" Loki agreed.

"What else does the letter entail?" Thor questioned.

"Well Odin has named his successor" Shardae continued. "And he's named me Queen of Asgard"

That got Selene, Loki, and Felix to look shocked while Thor didn't seem surprised.

"Thor you're supposed to be the successor not me" Shardae said looking to him.

"Before he disappeared I explained to father that I didn't wish for the throne and I suggested you should be his successor"  
Shardae closed the letter taking all of this information in.

"I will rule Asgard but it would temporary" Shardae explained. "When Odin returns I will return the throne to him"

"Sounds reasonable enough to me" Selene agreed.

"You're mother and I were both born from clan leaders so we will advise you how to rule" Felix added. Thor then came to Shardae and he held the spear out to her. He was about to bow but Shardae shook her head. She then took the spear from Thor and she felt its weight. It was heavier than anything she held but she would be able to carry it around with her. For the rest of the day Shardae was left to think for herself. At the moment she was in her chambers nursing Nimue. The dragoness missed her daughter while she been away from Asgard. Her mate and mother had done a good job caring for her. When Nimue had enough Shardae quickly burped her and then rose to put her to sleep.

"I see I missed you nursing her" Loki joked entering the room.

"Don't get perverted thoughts now" Shardae scolded her mate.

"Darling you started them" Loki teased as came to a stop.

Sensing Loki wanted to hold Nimue, Shardae handed her over to her father.

"She hasn't shown any signs of your Jotunheim blood" Shardae told him.

"Thanks gods for that" Loki said.

It was then Nimue surprised her parents when her human form suddenly smoked blue. Loki looked alarmed but Shardae placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"She's shifting into her dragon state most newborn dragons do this" she explained.

The news calmed Loki down and the two of them watched as Nimue's transformation continued. When the blue smoke disappeared Nimue's dragon state rested in her father's arms. Her scales were a beautiful sapphire blue that resembled a Frost Giant's body. Behind her head were two sets of horns that were in the midst of forming. Nimue had four legs like her mother as well as frills on her neck and tail. They were a lighter shade of blue and many spikes went down Nimue's back. But it was Nimue's eyes that were unique. They were a crimson red with a black slit in the center. It took a few moments for Loki to figure it out.

"This is her Jotunheim blood" he explained. "The coloring of her scales and eyes"

"Which means she won't take a Jotun form" Shardae nodded.

Shardae then noticed her wing membranes and they matched her frills. Nimue gave her mother a snap with her jaws.

"Don't do that" Loki scolded their daughter. "Your mother was only admiring your beautiful wings"

Nimue eyed her father before she snorted and she shook her head. Her body then smoked again and Nimue returned to her human form.

"She's definitely got your mischief" Shardae joked.

Loki snorted in agreement before he kissed Nimue's forehead and he placed her into her bassinet. The infant fell fast asleep and Shardaee turned to her mate.

"Did you come to see me for something?"

"Actually yes"

Loki then conjured what looked like to be a ring.

"Are you?" Shardae began but Loki interrupted by placing a finger to her lips.

"I asked you a year and a half ago to be my wife which is why I'm asking again now, will you take me as your husband, my queen?"

"Fool you already know the answer to that" Shardae replied before she placed a kiss against her mate's lips.

Joy flowed through Loki and he kissed his now fiancée back. The kiss was quick so they wouldn't wake Nimue.

The God of Mischief then placed the ring on Shardae's left hand. The ring was a beautifully made golden band that a single emerald in the center surrounded by black diamonds.

"I asked your parents before I came in here, Felix gave his blessing right away while your mother hesitated before doing the same"

"She's overprotective" Shardae stated.

"Yes and I will try to stay on her good side" Loki added.

"You'll probably be the overprotective one when she gets older" Shardae joked looking to Nimue.

"Perhaps or perhaps you will become like your mother when it comes to our daughter well being" Loki pointed out.

Shardae snorted before she threw her arms around her mate's neck and she hugged him. Loki wrapped his arms around her body and brought her closer to him. Loki pressed a kiss against Shardae's forehead. It would seem he would finally get what he wanted after all. From wanting the throne of Asgard to wanting to rule earth those thoughts no longer mattered to him. He wanted to marry the woman he loved and raise their child together and fate was now on his side.


	10. Coronation&Union

**Hello my readers!**  
 **Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving!**  
 **Sorry for the lack of updating I've been sort of lazy. LOL. Anyway Shardae becomes queen in this chapter along with marrying Loki. Original dialogue used for Loki and Shardae's vows belongs to George R. R. Martin and whoever writes them in Game of Thrones. Also the original names Vhagar and Vermithor belong to George R. R. Martin.**  
 _  
Your most certainly nervous_ Shardae's dragon half told her.

"Shut up dragon I don't need your teasing now" Shardae told her beast.

In mere moments the dragon shifter would be in front of all of Asgard to take the throne. She was dressed in the same silver dress she wore when she first found out she had been named Odin's successor. Instead of silver wrist cuffs she wore gold ones on her wrists. Around her head she wore a golden circlet. A month had passed so her coronation could be prepared. In that time she had sent Thor as well as Fandral, Sif, and Volstagg to the other realms to find Odin. However the former king of Asgard was nowhere to be found. Today something else would be happening alongside her coronation. She would marry Loki and her mate thankfully wasn't going to wear that stupid helmet of his. Loki knew she didn't like that damned thing so to avoid his future wife's fiery wrath he chose not to wear it. In fact it would her beloved who would escort her.

When Shardae and Loki weren't busy tending to their royal duties they spent as much time as possible with Nimue. Shardae moved into Loki's chambers so she would be able to sleep next to her beloved and take care of her daughter's needs. Loki's apartments were large enough to have Nimue's nursery placed in there. Shardae was thankful her daughter slept through most of the night and didn't wake up every three hours or so. But whenever she did wake Loki and Shardae would take turns tending to their daughter. The princess of Asgard's hair grew more and it was going to be a midnight black like Loki's.

Nimue had her mother's green eyes when she was in her human form. Like her father Nimue had a mischievous streak that was mixed in with her mother's temper. At the moment Nimue was with Selene and Felix. In fact the new grandparents were going to look after Nimue for the day so Loki and Shardae could be alone. Having enough of her nerves Shardae called for a goblet of wine. The attendant was quick to retrieve it for her and the dragoness was careful to sip on the alcohol. If you thought Midgard's booze was strong, Asgard's was stronger.

"Shouldn't you be drinking that love?" Loki teased his other half as he came to stand beside his bride.

"I need something to calm myself mate" Shardae replied to Loki before she placed the half full goblet onto the tray. "It isn't everyday you became a monarch"

Loki chuckled at his beloved's nervousness and he decided she had enough to drink for now. Plus he wanted to make her laugh a little. The God of Mischief was wearing his armor that he conjured whenever he wished. Shardae sensed her mate was up to something thanks to their mating bond. She saw Loki open up his hand and the attendant next to her suddenly yelped. He had dropped the tray which hit the ground with a clang and instead of wine pouring onto the floor two snakes slithered. Loki lips broke into a smirk and a chuckle soon followed.

"Really Loki?" Shardae asked giving her mate a scolding look. "Didn't you pull this stunt before?"

"It's just a bit of fun darling" Loki stated before he used his magic to make the snakes disappear. The attendant hurriedly gathered the goblet and tray before leaving. Shardae then gave her mate a smack on his arm.

"Nimue better not inherit too much of your mischievous side" she warned.

Loki's smirk only widened and Shardae rolled her eyes. However a small smirk of her own appeared on her lips which Loki was hoping for.

"You can more to drink later love" Loki said. "Right now you need to be sober"

"You're right I do" Shardae agreed with her other half.

 _You better let me out later so I can have my way with him in bed_ her dragon added.

Shardae growled which got Loki to arch an eyebrow.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"Later" Shardae responded.

Loki had a feeling his beloved's dragon half had said something to tease its human counter-part. From outside Thor called out Shardae's name and the crowd burst into cheers. This was the signal for Loki to place his arm into Shardae's. Already the dragoness was shaking like crazy and Loki decided a quick kiss would calm her. He lips came upon hers and immediately Shardae started to calm down. Loki pushed his tongue into her mouth for a quick dance which she welcomed with enthusiasm. After a minute Loki pulled away which resulted with a very flustered dragoness.

Shardae was quick to regain her composure as the two of them started to walk forward. The whole throne room was full of Asgardians shouting and yelling their support for their new queen. If it weren't for Loki walking her towards the throne the dragon shifter would have definitely passed out. Thor was standing before the throne dressed in royal attire. Beside him beaming proudly were Selene and Felix. Nimue was being held by her grandmother. Since Frigga wasn't alive and Odin gone, Thor would be the one to crown Shardae. Thor held Odin's spear Gungir in one hand as he waited patiently for Shardae to approach closer. Finally Shardae stood before the steps and Loki pressed a kiss against her forehead before moving away.

He went over to Selene who handed over Nimue to her father. Like those before her Shardae went to her knees and she did the ceremonial bow to Thor which lasted a few seconds before she looked up to the God of Thunder. Thor then used Gungir to tap the floor and the whole room silenced.

"Shardae, daughter of Selene and Felix, daughter of the sky, warrior of ice and fire, wielder of the swords Vermithor and Vhagar, forged from the fangs of Angelus and Falkor, their powers have no equal"

Before her coronation Shardae had been given the two swords in question. Growing up the twin katana blades were priceless heirlooms that would one day be passed down to her. Selene had traveled back to their home and the blades were given to Shardae as an early wedding gift. Shardae wore a special belt that held her swords in place. Vermithor's blade was ice blue while Vhagar's was blood red. Encrusted on Vermithor's handle were white diamonds representing ice, while red, orange, and yellow rubies were incased on Vhagar's representing fire.

"The sword's powers are balanced, weapons that can be used to destroy enemies, weapons used to defend the innocent, fit companions for a queen, Asgard mourns the loss of our previous queen as well as the absence of its king, do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear" Shardae replied.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Thor continued.

"I swear" Shardae repeated.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition? And to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" Shardae shouted again. Her voice rang throughout the hall and Loki smirked at her tone. She truly sounded like a queen. Thor then beckoned for Shardae to rise and she did so. The God of Thunder approached the dragoness and placed Gungir into her grasp.

"Then on this day I, Thor son of Odin proclaim you Queen of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms" Thor said.

The hall burst into applause and Shardae turned to her people. Even though she was now queen it still felt unreal to her. However she pushed her thoughts aside and instinctively used Gungir like Thor did before to silence the room. Loki pressed a quick kiss against Nimue's forehead before handing her back to Selene. Shardae would need both of her hands for what needed to happen next. Thor nodded and took Gungir from his queen's grasp as Loki and Felix walked over. Loki came to Shardae's side and he placed his hands into hers.

Dragon mating ceremonies were not that different from human ones except for a few different things. Felix took out a knife from and Loki held up his hand. The male dragon pressed the tip of the blade to Loki's palm and made a diagonal cut. The God of Mischief held back a growl as Felix finished his task. Shardae then offered her hand out to her father and Felix made a similar cut across her palm. Blood surfaced from the cuts and Shardae was the first to place her bleeding palm on top of Loki's so their blood mixed. Then together both Loki and Shardae spoke.

"Father, prince, warrior, mother, maiden, queen, stranger"

Then Loki and Shardae spoke different verses.

"I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, and till the end of my days"

"I am his, and he is mine, from this day, and till the end of my days"

After those words were spoken the cuts healed on their palms as Shardae and Loki shared a kiss. Joy flowed through the God of Mischief as he kissed his wife. The two of them then pulled away and the crowd burst into applause. Shardae turned to her husband hard to believe she was now finally married to him. Loki smirked at his wife's blushing face.

 _Shall we go to the festivities my queen?_ Loki asked his wife through their mating bond.

 _Yes but don't expect me to want to leave early so I can have you for myself later_ was Shardae's reply. It was Loki's turn to blush and Shardae smirked at her husband as she began to lead him towards where the celebrations would take place. She definitely had a plan up her sleeve and she was going to make sure Loki would enjoy it.


	11. Wedding Night

**Here's another chapter for Ice &Fire fans. There is a lemon in this chapter feel to skip.**

Shardae had no idea that Asgardians were big party throwers until after her coronation and union ceremony. The new queen of the nine realms watched in amusement as her people were having the time of their lives. Tomorrow Thor would go back to Midgard to see how Jane was doing.

"Are you alright my love?" Loki asked his new wife.

Shardae turned to her husband.

"I just didn't realize the people of Asgard liked to party" the dragoness replied to her mate.

"Oh we do darling" Loki said with a smirk. Shardae only rolled her eyes before looking to Nimue in her arms. For a month old baby the new princess of Asgard was quite the sleeper.

"It amazes me how well she sleeps" Loki joked noticing his daughter. Shardae smirked before she handed over Nimue to her father. Loki pressed the usual kiss on Nimue's forehead which melted Shardae's heart.

 _He is a very good_ _father_ her dragon spoke.

 _Indeed_ _he_ _is,_ _I_ _just_ _hope our mate doesn't_ _spoil too much_

 _Knowing_ _him he probably_ _will_ her beast joked.

Thor chose that moment to come over to the newlyweds.

"Asleep is she?" he asked.

"That she is" Loki confirmed.

"Let him hold her Loki" Shardae told her husband firmly.

Immediately Thor smirked while Loki shot his wife a look.

 _Our beloved_ _doesn't_ _want to share her_ dragon said.

Loki sighed before standing up and gave Nimue to her uncle. Thor broke into a big smile as he held his niece. Like Loki he kissed her forehead and Loki glared daggers at the God of Thunder to make sure he didn't harm Nimue.

"One scratch on her brother" Loki began but Shardae growled a warning to her husband to shut him up.

 _He adores our_ _child so quit being_ _overprotective_ Shardae scolded Loki through their mating bond.

 _Easier_ _said_ _than done my love_ Loki replied back.

"Relax brother" Thor reassured his younger sibling.

"It's just part of being a new father Thor" Loki said.

"And you are a good one" Thor complimented and Loki looked up in shock. "I truly mean that brother"

For the first time in awhile Loki blushed and Shardae chuckled. She then stood up and pressed a hand onto her mate's shoulder. Loki turned to his wife with a questioning look.

 _Thor_ _has a good reason_ _to_ _take_ _Nimue_ the dragoness told her mate through the bond.

At those words a mischievous smirk came upon Loki's lips. Shardae then looked to Thor.

"Mom will take over later"

Thor nodded before Shardae gave her mate a look which made him stand up. Loki intertwined his left hand into her right and kissed it before taking their leave. Once they were far enough from the party did Loki make his move. He picked up his bride into his arms and used his magic to transport them to Shardae's new sleeping quarters.

Unlike her last room, this bedroom was meant for Asgard's ruler. Loki set his wife down onto her feet and pulled her into him. His lips hungrily came upon hers with such speed it caught the dragon shifter off guard. She however responded with her husband's demanding lips movements to satisfy his desire. Loki pushed his tongue into her mouth and the dance for dominance was on.

His wife maybe Asgard's new queen but here she belonged to him. Finally the newlyweds broke apart so they could catch their breath.

Loki then turned Shardae around so her back met with his armored chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss against a piece of bare flesh near her neck.

"Thor was right" Loki said.

"About what?" Shardae asked.

"When you and him came to my cell to free me, he said he believed that part of me he used to know was still there, and for awhile I thought it wasn't until you came into my life"

Shardae already could tell tears were going to be shed and she turned to face her husband. A genuine smile came to Loki's lips before he continued.

"You brought me back to who I once was Shardae, you and Nimue, and for that I cannot thank you enough"

Sure enough tears went down the dragoness's face and Loki kissed them away. He then removed the circlet from around her head and the ark cuffs followed suit, last was the golden belt. They were placed on a nearby dresser and Shardae growled impatiently. Loki smirked and using his magic his armor and everything else disappeared leaving him just in his black pants and boots.

The God of Mischief then threw Shardae over his shoulder and was careful to place her on the mattress. Deciding to tease his bride Loki hiked up the dress's skirt until Shardae's legs were visible. Loki then began to kiss and lick Shardae's inner thigh which was a weak spot for her. She arched her back and moaned as her husband continued. When he went on to the left thigh she gripped the sheets.

Having enough Shardae rolled their bodies over so she was on top of Loki and him beneath her. She then pulled off the dress slowly just to tease her mate. She threw the dress onto the floor and she undid the bra she wore. Her breasts became bare and her nipples were already hard. Shardae then bent down and planted kisses on the left side of Loki's throat. As she kissed down his chest and towards his stomach Loki shivered.

The dragoness then used her tongue to lick her way back up and when she came upon Loki's neck she gently bit into it. This was another weak area for her husband. Loki moaned and Shardae smirked evilly.

After that Shardae let Loki change positions so she was beneath her husband again. Loki used his magic to conjure a dagger and he used it to slice away his wife's underwear. He then made his boots disappear along with the dagger before kissing the top of Shardae's breasts. Then he took a hardened nipple into mouth while massaging the other breast.

"F**k" Shardae hissed.

Loki chuckled darkly before he kissed his way downwards. When he came to her womanhood he was pleased she see she was ready for him. But first he would torment his wife. Using his tongue he licked her womanhood.

"Holy crap" Shardae shivered.

Loki then placed a couple of fingers inside his wife and Shardae had enough after her orgasm.

Sensing his wife's impatience Loki finished his task and again used his magic to make his pants disappear.

Shardae's legs went to both sides of his waist and Loki finally pushed himself within her. His thrusts were slow and gentle which Shardae wanted to do tonight. She followed her husband's thrusts in perfect sync and she would occasionally grasp her mate's raven haired locks in her fingers. Both of them moaned during their love making which thankfully nobody would hear.

The two of them continued until both of their bodies had enough. Loki pulled the blankets and sheets over them so they would warm up. He then brought his wife into his arms and looked to her. Shardae placed her lips against her husband's and he caressed her face as he kissed her back. Afterwards Shardae intertwined her hand into Loki's.

"I love you" she told him.

"And I love you my queen" Loki replied. "Now and always"


End file.
